


LUCIFER and SATAN are odd Demons

by Libcaro



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Consent Play, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Master/Servant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libcaro/pseuds/Libcaro
Summary: Imagine this apocalyptic world in which the human realm, the Devildom and the Angel realm got fused. You are a Human servant and work for a special type of agency, you just wanted a peaceful life away from wars.So, this is kind of servant x demon stuff, you are kind of a gipsy-geisha girl who lives in a Demon ruled kingdom, so imagine yourself in a belly dancer outfit but that covers you more. ( I’m not knowledgeable into this stuff so you will excuse misconceptions, also I write terribly, like a 14 year old, if you don’t understand and have questions ask me, if you don’t like it is fine, if you don’t want to read it, is fine too :v anyway I’m open to critics but if you act like an ass$%&, don’t expect too much from me)OH, I almost forgot this is a self-insert … fanfic(?), so it is my story but just imagine yourself at it, go ahead, don’t be shy ;)OH, and about the name, yeah … that, the name I though while writing the first lines, don’t take me seriously I laugh at my own thoughts.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. A servant for the demons

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N : your name

So there I was, working for Satan; since this is my job, the life I decided to live, I don't feel pressured or indecisive. he is rather nice; he doesn't force neither I object, but he is not violent neither overemotional. if he is.... he hides it very well, today he just asked me for a massage, some pampering and my company, the job I was contracted for.

He is now on my lap with his head over my chest, we are sitting on a big cushy bean bag in one of the resting rooms of this big Demon castle. he wanted his head to be given attention, so I just run my fingers through his blond stands of hair. now that I think about it he is a rather beautiful creature, I know this form is just for the human eye, eye candy so we don't run away from them but still I can't seem to part my eyes from him.

At the beginning I didn't find any of them attractive, rather just what you expect from royalty, beautiful, oozing with authority and rather … unreachable. I know that and still … here I am rather happy about having such an opportunity to be on his presence and of course … touching him, which is also weird since they seem to despise humans, yet … he allows me to. 

My thoughts are interrupted by the older brother opening the door angrily while his stare goes from me to Satan, who just looks at him with a little playful smile ¿why is he so angry about?

“Satan, I need you to come to the common room, NOW!” – he said rubbing his temple at the end of the phrase.

“Can’t it wait? you know I’m busy right now”- he said looking away from Lucifer who may be having a rage attack under that cool exterior that he always pulls up.

“No, now, common room” – he said annoyed and rushing furiously out of the door.  
Satan just wearily stands up and compose himself; if he was relaxed under my arms just now, his posture shows me he is ready for conflict now. 

“I will be back shortly, don’t you dare to leave!” – he says frustrated, which doesn’t last long as he adjusts himself up and leaves through the door.

I’m left there on the room with the lingering feeling of Lucifer’s anger raising more at the moment he came in, but well maybe is just me flattering myself. 

I rest on the bag and look up to the unattainable ceiling that is as big as a house, … even more. I recall the first time I met them, it was almost 2 years ago, I was working with madame Anahita one of the famous party planners in this whole kingdom. I was just starting at my first party-helper job, which was for Lord Diavolo soon-to-be-king himself, who was throwing a party after coming form a great war with his strong army, in which they were included.

Lucifer got a like to me since then; he made me dance for him which I obediently did. still I was the only human there and normally (even though I’m trained to give all types of non-sexual entertainment) demons don’t pay attention me, in the mist of the party he choosed me. even Anahita offered him some other fascinating companions like witches or succubus, whom they can do whatever they like, but he choosed me. which made me fear since he could eat me at any moment, because that is the only thing known demons can do with a human, eat them. 

He didn’t.

But it wasn’t that scary either, he made me serve him first, gave him food on his mouth, making me call him *Master Lucifer* and giving him a massage, which he really needed. Then this just started to repeat, they will always ask for Anahita’s services and of course my presence; and let me tell you something, even thought our company also offers sexual services and we brought them to all parties, besides Asmodeus who always takes one or two succubus chicks with him, the demon brothers are not so much interested in them. I’m not allowed to, you know, I’m a human, neither I trained for that nor I was interested; you can win much more but I’m not going to go those lengths. 

The funny things is that most of the time on this parties, I was the one being called the most before I got actually contracted with them in a servant deal. In the first party it was Lucifer who was in the company of Lord Diavolo; I was nervous as heck, but I centered myself in the dance and in appearing professional. Then it was Satan and later on Beelzebub, who just enjoyed me bringing him all types of weird food and pamper him while I feed him(which I actually enjoy too, I like pampering people).

In that first party Lucifer just kept me asking me to dance, then I feed him to later being asked the weird request of a massage. At that time I didn’t knew too much about massages, just a briefly lesson I took because Madame Anahita thought it was better that I knew a little bit of everything since I’m a human and I can’t do much in Demons parties. He really enjoyed it, Lord Diavolo made an enthusiastic remark on my abilities saying that my dance was captivating, and that Lucifer hasn’t looked so relaxed in a long time; never thought that a Demon could be that nice. satan wanted to be pampered the most, feeding him, practically following any demand he made like the good servant I’m meant to be; he just seemed to enjoy to order around, he still does.  
I wish they would stop, this is rather weird and dangerous. in our society humans stay away demons the best they can, and demons will rather be out of the sight of humans. They despise us and we fear them, that’s how it is. 

Madame Anahita tried her best to kept me away from them, but it was useless. Now I’m in a contract to serve their house and in an even large contract serving Satan with *special* escort-like services which are not in paper but he makes me do it anyway, “all his needs” is what Is written. Nothing sexual has been asked but I’m afraid things will escalate, though I’m usually told that I gross them out and that would never happen; I feel in danger most of the time, because their words contradict their actions, and that little contract we have is really vague.  
After that fearful though Leviathan get me out of my thinking state.

“Oh, it’s you.” he looked at me a little surprised “I though Satan was with you, Diavolo needs to talk to him” – I stared at him a little embarrassed at being caught with my own thoughts.

“He is with Lucifer, he needed to talk to him” – I said straighten up.

“Oh I see, well Lord Diavolo is in the hall asking really worried for him, I think maybe he will need to talk to Lucifer too” – he looks at his side, face of someone who is connecting the dots. 

“They went to the common room”- I said standing up, keeping my best professional pose.

“Well, I’m going there since I receive a rather urgent message from Lucifer”-he said looking at his phone - “see ya” He lefts and it seems that the issue is something bigger that I though, what happened? 

I wait for him for almost two hours, nothing happens. Well … there is nothing else I can do since this is my schedule time to be with him and if he sees me doing any other stuff I will be punished. It hasn’t happened yet, but I don’t want to discover it. 

I start to look around the room, I have never had the chance to tour around this palace since I’m being throw around this castle doing this and that, either by the brothers or the other serfdom. They are nice to me but rigid in what they want, Lucifer himself asks me to bring his coffee, his papers, deliver messages, a neck massage, relaxing him and is not just him; as I said before Beelzebub makes me him bring food, Levi aske me to help him with his games, Asmodeus makes me bath him and even help him with his beauty routine, mammon brings me to his scams for money, all of this added with Satan’s special attention and the chores at the palace. To be honest I prefer to attend the palace issues rather than the brother’s requests, they can be really overbearing at times. 

Meanwhile I’m deep in thought I see a stand full of beauty products, tonics, perfumes, oils, etc. I check them out, superficially and walk through the whole room. this big room full of bean bags, sofas, and a closet, specialized for the robes. There are a few tables with candles and incense, the room is full of what you need to relax. I can even say that, leaving behind the fact that I have to receive orders here, I get pretty relaxed too. 

“Y/N?” – a familiar voice gets me out of the trance.

“Yes?”- I come out of the million of curtains in the room.

“Oh, I though you left and I started to get angry” – he said with a fake smile on his lips.

“It is not like I can”- I couldn’t understand the expression he made and I mentally scold myslef for the comment, I continued “I was just looking around the room, that’s all”

“Oh, I see, well … lucifer just make a huge meeting about some issues with some lands we gain in the previous wars, seems like we are having traitors inside. Some … humans seem to be the problem; they are servants just like you. It seems we can really trust your species huh?” – he says looking around the room for the drink cart, he takes a big glass of wine and turns to look at me intensely.

After what seemed 2 seconds, he takes my chin looking right into my eyes staring for a long moment. He doesn’t seem to be seeing me, is more like he is deep in thought trying to get out something from me. I just look at him directly, not confrontational neither scared but rather expecting and I then he lets go.

“Come, continue with what you were doing”- he says, positioning him in the bag. I sit, getting comfortable and he immediately places himself where he was, his arms stretching in both sides of my legs and I started to touch him again, like a mother comforting his child. 

He looks right into the wall, wondering and I feel him relaxing in my body. he smells really well, it is weird for me since it is not any perfume or oil, is HIM, his demon smell. I run my fingers through his skull, smoothly, wanting to care for his head, a touch that I intend to be comforting. after some time, I look at the clock without him realizing, is already late 9 pm. 

Since I wake up early, I need to leave now to report myself to the chief butler; I really hate this part of the day. normally he realizes and tells me to report myself and comeback, or he just brush me off to go to sleep; today for some reason I feel deeply anxious, I fear he will lash out at me. 

“…. Aahh” -he sighs deeply - “I hoped you will forget, if it wasn’t for your nervous touch, I wouldn’t have remembered myself” – he says, getting a little tense. I lift my arms and he looks back at me for a moment, is that longing in his face? 

“… don’t report, if they say anything tell them I didn’t let you go” – he backs up to me and rest his head in my lap this time. He looks right at me with a demanding look saying – “continue, don’t stop until I say so” – so I obey and continue … a little scared, seems he is a little drunk. I didn’t notice the powerful smell of whine on his breath, did he drink with his brothers?

I focus on his hair and I notice his eyes on me, I blush a little, but he just continues to stare. For some reason I feel the need to go down his sides, I touch his neck softly and he shuts down his eyes in comforting pleasure. I massage with little strength and soften the tense muscles, he arches a little and I prolong my touch from his head to his shoulders and he shivers. 

“Sleep with me”- he says in a low but commanding tone, grabbing firmly my hand. is he begging me? 

“As you stated before, it is not like you can refuse, … right?”- he sounds a little … annoyed? I don’t know how to put it, but he seems to be quite ready to force me if needed. It Is true I cannot refuse but I’m not sure what does he mean by *sleep*.

“Don’t worry, we are just going to sleep… I actually can’t do anything more, even if I wished” – he says still holding my hand, with a linger on his face. his eyes are… shining? he must notice my questioning eyes, because he frowns like expecting me to refuse and ready to… to make me do it. 

“My lord” – I say cuping his face with my free hand - “you know that going too far can bring the both of us issues and I think, in fact, I’m not allowed by the law to be so close from a Demon” - I say with the most professional smile I can, feeling his grip grow stronger on my hand and afraid of his now disgusted face. 

“I’m one of the ruler Demons of this lands, I think it will be okay, no one has to know. Besides, it won’t be so much different from the other later nights that you have spent with me” – he says almost insulted. 

It is true I have spent long nights like this, where I felt slept in the cushions and woke up with him on my arms. Is he really thinking of me sleeping in his room? Now that I think about it, I have been in Lucifer room too but since he is the older brother … people don’t say much and I wasn’t there for long, seems like the brothers have a thing for ordering humans to their rooms. 

“…” – why does this sound like he is asking me? why no ordering me? maybe he was expecting me to say that? To refuse? By this time, he has already let go of my hand. 

He stands up arranging his clothes and offers me a hand to stand up, I take it and get on my feet.  
“we are going” – I am in shock which he takes advantage of and takes my hand strongly, not letting go, he cleans up the room and turns off the candles. Practically he rushed me out of the room, forcing his grip now on my wrist and drags me through the long castle. there is no one on sight tough and he is careful to not be seen. 

I’m scared as hell, if I refuse, he will eat me but If I go with him I will be in legal problems; I don’t know if I can trust him that much. we are near the rooms area and I’m busy being careful to not be noticed. His back is on to me but I can feel his hurry, is he really that willing to go to this length to sleep with me?

By the time I’m done with the though I feel a familiar presence behind me and before I can say anything a voice speaks.

“What are you two doing?”- says lucifer in a demanding voice, shifting himself in front of Satan.

“Tsh, Lucifer” – say Satan looking away from him. His hand still in my wrist but now he is in front of me, kind of shielding me from what is about to come - “I’m passing time with the servant I bought for me, you got any issue with that?”- he says defensive with an arched brow.

“… no” – he looks briefly at me, attentive, reading my expression - “I hope you are not thinking of letting this human in to your room Satan, you know that is prohibited” – he crossed his arms looking seriously mad, like a dad scolding his son. 

“Don’t worry I will give her back soon enough” – says Satan, not denying or confirming the older Demon accusations. he shows that fake smile once more and we step forward where we were going, trying to leave Lucifer behind but this time is me who gets stopped. Lucifer separates our touch and grabs me by the shoulders. 

Satan looks surprised and a little frustrated making a fist with his hands, then he just looks angry at Lucifer and approaches him, looking directly into his eyes. 

“It’s a fair deal, let me have her. I know you let her into your room before, why is it me any different?” – his voice sounds a little hurt and desperate, now I feel like a toy being tossed around. 

“… that time, she just went to get me some supplies that’s it. I know you will do more than just that, I’m not stopping you because is your room, I’m stopping you because humans and Demons can’t be … this close, she is supposed to serve you not to … romance you Satan” – there is a little pain in his voice, like he is trying to persuade him out of something he totally gets, his grip on my shoulder grew stronger.

“If someone knows about this our reputation would be in danger, the peace Diavolo gained between humans and Demons can start to break and we can get into serious trouble, humans will rebel, and demons will start to haunt. you know how bad it can get”- and it is true, once the three realms of Demons, Humans and Angels got all mixed up, we have been in a long last war that brought pain and loses for everybody. Demons started to lose their particular powers, humans started to evolve to put up with demons, the line between our species began to dissipate and it was chaos. 

Arrangements were made and now we live in peace by being as far as we can from one another and the law is no different, our only gate to demons as humans is serving them. they pay really well so if you have the guts you can live comfortable working for them, otherwise just stay away and don’t relate. 

Satan just lets out a sight and brings a hand to his forehead brushing his hair back, then speaks.  
“… fine, I will see you tomorrow again. Try to be an hour early then” – he looks at me defeated, after giving Lucifer another now suspicious look. he turns around and walks towards his room, I’m still in Lucifer Grip.

“So, you are going to your room now and don’t worry about reporting yourself, is better if you just resume your day” - he says as he shifts me facing him, looking serious and a little … worried? – “you know, I better escort you to your wing of the palace, I’m afraid my brothers can have rather odd requests”

I don’t say anything and nod; he offers me his arm and I take it feeling his muscles on my hands. I’m rather weirded out on how we were caught so easily, Lucifer has show to have some extra sensorial abilities that left you feeling paranoid, it is like he is everywhere and hears everything.  
Making our way down the halls, I feel a little nervous since I didn’t reject Satan, maybe I should have run or be more pushy with the issue. Lucifer is not saying anything, just looking straight forward and moving at a rather calm pace.

“So, what exactly happened?” – he says that in rather confused tone, is he reading my mind or something? I don’t know if I should tell him, at the end I have a contract with Satan and I own him loyalty apart from the people at the palace … but there is also the fact that Lucifer was the one who contracted me for the palace, so…

“Y/N I’m talking to you” – I jump a little, scared by how he just notices everything.

“He wanted me to go to his room, I tried to pursue him to not to, but I think he was rather … convincing” – I say trying not to say something that will drag him too much since … well he is one of my direct rulers here. The first one is this “avatar of pride” demon then … him. Even though if things continue like this, I will be glad if I get fired. 

“I see…. there’s no need to defend yourself. I don’t know if it is the case, but we have special abilities that makes Humans obey us … so, it is not like you can actually refuse at the end. Though I have never though this of Satan, of all my brothers he is one of the most well behaved. Maybe something got into his head …. Or he is too much into you ” – he states, no taking his eyes from the hall and I just look up to his 2 meter long body of a demon, why do they have to be so tall?! 

Wait…. What did he say?!

“I don’t know how much a demon can be into me” – I say as I low my gaze and close my eyes for a little bit, like convincing myself of my own words. 

“Please don’t see too much into his behavior … I smelled the alcohol in his breath, maybe he got a little drunk, that’s it.” - I say as I recall that Demons are more capable than us, so alcohol couldn’t get too much into them.

“So that’s how you are interpreting this” – his tone is a little sad and disapproving. -“but let me assure you … that is not enough reason to make a demon do what he was about to do” – he says sharing a little smirk, looking down to me.

“Though I can see why he wanted to go at such lengths” – he part his gaze, now, looking rather playful and I’m just here asking myself if I should ask that *why*, because I don’t get it. 

“… well I don’t” – that’s what comes from my mouth and I drift my eyes off of him, feeling really decided onto why the hell a demon would like my company so much? 

“... maybe he just wants to eat me” – I say seriously, that’s the only thing I can imagine. maybe this whole thing is about that, eating my soul and to be honest that doesn’t make me feel any better. 

“Huh, hahahha”- he scoffs and the laughs loudly, like I told the best joke he ever heard, then stops  
“Well, you might be right…. But maybe not in the way you think” – he looks at me…. Teasingly…?  
Worst thing is I don’t know which way he means it, the food way or the …  
I shouldn’t be thinking this way. at the end, as I said, they are demons. 

Maybe there is another way to be eaten by a demon, maybe I’m thinking too much, maybe is better if I just focus on work and limit myself to that type of interactions. 

“… maybe I’m considering myself too much to be desired as food by a demon” -I said truthfully serious, talking myself out of all this mess. 

“oh…” – lucifer tenses under my statement and after a brief silence, he unclings himself from my arm and slides his around my shoulders, grabbing me closer to him.

“Well, you are sure one of the best servants I have had under my rule. your obedience is delightful, and your abilities are extremely helpful for me. to be frank, from the moment I saw you I knew you were really refined, intelligent and …. Gorgeous. There was an aura around you … I couldn’t look away” – he says almost whispering in my ear, still walking me through the aisle.  
I shrink at his touch, that smell again, the smell of demons. I wonder if this is also part of the *charm* of demons or if it’s just me who really likes it. 

It is almost magical, like something I have never smelled before.

Since I’m in touch with the Demon brothers most of the time, I have perceived this particular fragrance from all of them, though it has its differences. his is subtle but strong, demanding your attention as you perceive it, but is not all over the place. at the same time, it gives me the vibe of composure and masculinity, just like him. If I must compare it with Satan’s, his is more playful almost mischievous, but also masculine and composed.

They really are alike.

Lucifer drags me out of my internal analysis by grabbing me by the waist.

“What are you spacing out for?” - I look up to him, raising my arms to my chest. I feel like a naïve schoolgirl being told all of this. he is being touchy and I don’t feel comfortable, not a first but it is unsettling. 

I take a step back, making him stop on his way - “ehmm … I would really like for you to stop making fun of me. as you said to Satan, we shouldn’t play with things like this”- he looks surprised and that naughty smile appears again… that same smile he showed before he kissed me in his room.  
…  
As unbelievable as it sounds.

He did.


	2. So Lucifer kissed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did you get kissed by a Demon?, let me explain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't take me so seriously :v  
> I feel my description of scenes need improvement  
> Please leave a comment! I would love to hear from my readers

He did it.

I was just retrieving some supplies and his breakfast, thing that he makes me do everyday when he is around. he was a little hangover from last night and looked really tired, I entered the room and left everything in his center desk, I was preparing to leave and he approached me.

“… hey, give me some water” – apparently Demons get dehydrated too.

“right away”- I said and went to the little boudoir serving a glass of water to him.

He sat on his bed and I reached the glass out to him – “here, your highness”

He takes the glass and my hands alongside, drinking furiously –“one more”

I go and serve one more, this time a little more full – “that felt good, i shouldn’t drink that much” he said arranging his hair and clothes.  
I was preparing myself to leave – “then I should leav-“ -I was bowing when

“No, you stay and give me breakfast”- he said looking at me directly, commanding gaze on my eyes.

I froze but after a second I straightening up, looking a little confused.

“What are you waiting for, come and do your job” – I move nervously and take the plate of food from the desk, I sit myself on the bed while he extends himself on the top relaxing his body towards the mountain of pillows. I get closer and extend a piece of fruit to his mouth, he takes it not looking at me, just tiredly spreading himself on the bed.

We finish and I bring his drink, dark coffee as he likes it. He drinks it by himself and I take the cup an arrange the crockery to get it to the kitchen, but he stops me once more.

“Don’t leave yet, give me a massage, by back is killing me” – he says taking off his upper clothes and I stand there confused, terrified since I’m not supposed to be alone with him for too long, even more if it is in his room, he doesn’t seem to care.

“Are you sure, my… Master?” – he made me call him master from the moment I first danced for him, it seems to delight him.

“Of course, don’t worry I will take care of everything if someone says something”- I’m not sure yet but what other choice I have?, I have learned from him enough to know he wont allow such stuff to ruin his reputation, so I might be save.

“Ok, … uhm do you have any cream or lotion that I can use?” I asked knowing it is for the best.

“Yeah, there, in the desk besides the bed” – I take out a lotion that smells amazing, is rather exotic, I’m a little jealous of the commodities of royalty.

He gets on his back hugging a huge pillow, letting me see all his well formed back. I have never had the chance to see a man this naked, I have never had the time since for humans life is resumed in work and survive Demons, this also makes me think … can I consider him a man? Or just Demon? Such curiosity I have … though is not allowed, as a human I should not know so much about Demons but I can’t deny that being close to them is quite fascinating, we are so alike, emotions, looks, basic necessities, where is the line draw? Maybe we can get along better of what we like to believe.

I’m too much in my head but I’m already caressing his back which shows to be really tense and wounded inside. it kind of worries me, Lucifer seems to charge himself with all the issues of this house that is getting on his health. I don’t particularly dislike him, he is nice to me and if I have enough arguments he allows me to have my freedom, he let me visit my teacher, Madame Anahita and allows me to make my personal chores if it doesn’t get in the way of my duties here on the palace.

I have heard that Demons are not so nice with their servants, less if they are human but here I am, even Madame told me I was rather lucky, since she really expected me to got eaten or killed by now. I’m glad too,it is insane to think that is the best lucky you can get but, how the world worked a few decades ago, this is the best we all got.

His skins feel so … normal, I’m touching his shoulders being careful to not put too much force but the necessary to smooth his muscles. I concentrate on the task and start to sense all his rigid spots, carefully relaxing them. At some point I feel a weird form in his lower back, I press it and he jumps a little.

“Hey, be careful… ” – he says as he turns his head, looking a little pained.

“Sorry … I just touched it, it seems, my Master, that you have severe injuries in your body. I will recommend a professional, perhaps a chiropractor since this seems to be a deep wound and I’m just trained for relaxation not for medical purposes” – I said a little panicked, since it feels I’m ordering him around but I think is for the best, he is going to kill himself one day if he continues to brush off this issues.

“… I will take into account” – he says that after a little silence, it sounded almost surprised.

I continue even more carefully now, going up and down then his sides making him jump a little, as more irritable spots show up. I put all my care on him, delicate and warm touches that release him for all his worries. I was really focus, all my energy and body concentrated on making him feel good and then I get out of my trance (again) by a gaze fixed on me. I briefly look up, and he is looking at me directly, lost in his gaze like analyzing but it is not a threatening look, it Is more like a contemplating one. Now I realize I’m on top of him, my legs on his sides, I’m briefly sitting in the middle of his legs. as if he is reading my mind, he lets out a little laugh and moves a little to his side, I jump and get off him, positioning myself in that free space he made for me.

After that I just look down and continue working, a little more nervous now. i quickly brush it off and keep focused on his body, then after what seems an hour I finish my massage feeling like he is already recovered.

Feeling accomplished I relax myself and he sits a little close to me, smiling. – “ if I knew I would felt this good, it would have been better If you did it last night” – … is he … is he…?, that sounded … wrong for a moment. I look at him for a moment and as he gets off the bed I do it too. Give me a damn break, I go to pick up the dishes and stand facing him from a distance.

“Is there anything else you need?” - I say politely, with the tray on my hands.

He smirks – “no, you can leave”- I leave and head to the kitchen.

What the fuck was that?

I left everything on the kitchen, and someone rush over as I was about to leave.

“Y/N can you please get this to Lucifer, he needs to sign RIGHT NOW! Lord Diavolo is in a hurry” – he says and, in a rush, goes out of the kitchen, tossing me the papers.

I was left there confused and I wished I selected other kind of job, why do i end in such dangerous situations?, after he said that I just wanted to rush myself out of there. Now I have to come back.

I take my time going to his room and I think who the hell should I deliver this too after he signs up?, I guess I will go to the entrance since he said is for Lord Diavolo, that means this just got by mail.

When I arrive, I don’t want to get in but it is an emergency so…

I knock “Master Lucifer, sorry to bother you but there are some urgent documents you need to check up for Lord Diavolo” – the door opens and I instinctively enter and look for the nearest desk. He gets out from his bathroom in a bathrobe giving me an annoyed look.

“… they don’t let me be in peace even in the bathroom” – he sighs and get closer to me checking the papers on the desk.

“Do you have a pen?” – he says as he keeps reading, I check my pockets but nothing. I look around the room, getting closer to one of his drawers but his voice stops me.

“No, I found one here” – where did he get that? No idea.

He signs and reads a little more and finishes with a tired sigh. “make sure no one else disturbs me” I nod and arrange the papers on the table.

As I straighten up, he takes my chin - “you really are unbelievable” - I don’t get where that comes from, of course I know, and I’m scared but I’m just delivering some mail, am I doing something wrong? – “aren’t you afraid of me? aren’t you aware you are between demons?” – okay … that changes the perspective.

“You know from our first encounter you seemed too composed, nor a drop of fear on your eyes. Still here, you obey me and others, without a doubt; so, I don’t understand what you are up to, surviving? Or being an obedient Dog? Which one?” his gaze was penetrating, angry and a little … desperate? I don’t know. I stare in shock, mostly trying to order the thoughts in my head so I don’t screw up saying things that will get me killed.

“ I… “- soft lips press against mine, a pushy force on my chin coming from his hand. Still his touch is soft, not trying to hurt me. like he just wants to make sure I do not run away meanwhile he takes what he wants.

“Let’s see which one you will take farther, your survival or your obedience” – this time he pushes my back to reach his body and the hand on my chin moves to the back of my head deepening the kiss, his tongue intrudes in my mouth. I place my hands on his arms, trying to keep distance, but he is too strong and I feel his arm just capturing my body against his so I just shrink my arms in his chest, clinging my hands in his robe.

He kisses further and navigates the inside of my mouth, then breaks the contact to just eat my lips sucking them up with anger and hunger. At that point he backs me up to the wall, I can’t escape now, and I found myself moving my hands up to his shoulders, grabbing hardly the silky material. I don’t know if I’m trying to find a way out or to cling more into him, I’m not goona lie, I like this… but I’m scared as hell too.  
He is pushing me roughly to the wall, like he just wants to break any tiny space between us, I found myself responding to his movements and I suck him too, he growls and holds me even closer, I didn’t know that was possible.

He stops for air and I feel both of his arms wrapping around my back, pointing up, one hand on my neck and the other on my shoulder, holding firmly. I feel my hair all messy and his body is hot, his mouth reaches my forehead and he is not looking at me, but I feel him panting strongly above me. I’m a mess, panting too, I feel so small under his embrace. I keep quiet for a moment, feeling his chest slowing down, I instinctively hold his robe tight as to trying to protect me.

He notices, lows his gaze and I …

“We can’t” – it is the only thing that I can formulate, is like I’m trying to convince both of us, I slowly push him way. He responds by letting go and places his hands on both my upper arms, he keeps me there and I don’t look at him, but I can feel his eyes on me.

“So is neither” – i raise my head quickly, looking at him with a questioning look.

Oh … he means neither obedience…. Nor surviving.

“I think is needless to tell you, to not tell anyone about this” – he says as he takes his hands of me – “I think I over did it a little, … sorry” – that was said in a lower tone, almost like a whisper. he looks away from me with a hand on his mouth and backs away, like realizing he made a mistake.

I just hold myself in a protective embrace as I look at him scared – “order your clothes and hair before you leave”.

“… Yes Sir” – I do that as I try to process what just happened.

“Master… I’m your master” – he says looking at me over his shoulder with a smirk – “don’t forget that” – it’s almost like a prayer wrapped in a demand … then he enters into the bathroom again.

\-----------------

I can’t afford another situation like that; I don’t know what he will do or HOW FAR is he willing to go. 

“Huh…” – he scoffs at me again – “you really have nerve in you, HUMAN. Thinking you can act all mighty around here, is not like you are the boss neither you have free will. Your life lies on our compassion, if you make me angry I can just toss you around and no one will ask, no one will have the courage.” – he says clearly annoyed and surprised at the fact I try to back up at his attempts to being close. 

“Still I won’t … among several reasons, I find you really entertaining but …” – he lowers his head and then crosses his arms looking at me seriously -“your way of expressing yourself, like you don’t give a crap I’m a demon… is displeasing and unsettling, a woman…. A human holding such dignity…”- he looks intensely, fear takes over me and I tremble subtly. 

“Just look at yourself, trembling of fear as you sense me …. Getting worked up, still I know you will try to stop me if I try to go further” - he is talking about his anger, right? … right?!

“You are incorrigible” - he takes me by the back and quickly drags me down the palace until we reach my room. Great now he is the one pushing me through this gigantic palace, like if I’m not tired already. 

“Now got to sleep and stay away from the Demons rooms” – he said escorting me into my room and I just relax as he gets out of the room.

“Remember to bring me my breakfast tomorrow” – he says emphatically closing the door.

*DoN’T GeT IntO DeMoNS ROomS*, says the one who makes me go every day to his.  
I sit at the bed, tired and placing my hands on my face.

Fuck all of them, so confusing, I feel they will leave me by the abysm if we get caught.  
…Caught? I’m not doing anything wrong with Satan, but he is like a time bomb, today was close. Lucifer … is unpredictable, he appears out on nowhere and does the opposite of what he tells others. 

I’m done, I’m going to sleep and try to get out from they sight as much as I can.


	3. Protection or Possesiveness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek of an interaction with Asmo, I'm neutral about him. expect more Brothers coming in next chapters, Levi is on my plans.
> 
> Also 
> 
> Someone on Tumblr told if this isn't offensive to Romanian culture, or something like that. I don't think it is, I'm actually not addressing any culture in particular just stereotypes we kind of see on the media. the attitude of the brothers is based more on the fact that they are Demons rather than they coming from a certain era/culture. Also take into account that old cultures were based on slaves, wars, trading people, not something to look forward to but is a fact we can't erase. I don't want to promote it and it is not healthy but it happened and as you cant see the protagonist it is not comfortable with this too much. it is just fantasy, please remember that.  
> still, I'm open to discussion. we can always listen to each other Ideas and understand the world a little better.

I wake up and go down to the kitchen, that is where we report ourselves. All is cool until I’m preparing the tray for Lucifer.

“Y/N, Lord Satan wants you to deliver his breakfast” –goddammit, seriously?!

“After you finish with Lord Lucifer, go straight to his room. Also, he told me what happened yesterday, if it happens again leave me a note on my room so I know what’s up” - my boss says as he arranges a trolley for me to deliver the now two orders of breakfast.

  
“Yes, sir”- I nod and fell relieved that I didn’t get too much into trouble but …Lucifer will notice, and he won’t like it.

Dammit Satan, you have all evenings alone with me. Do not compete with him, it will get us into more trouble.

I get ready … mentally and emotionally and head-on. I knock on his door and he tells me to go in, he knows is me.

I walk into the room going straight to the desk at the balcony, this is his special one for the food.

“What is this?”- he says confused, reaching out from behind. He places some papers on the desk, fully dressed and I reunite my courage to tell speak.

“Satan also asked for breakfast at his room, so after I finish here, I shall go to his room” – Lucifer sighs touching his temples, looking at the trolley then at me.

“He is getting impatient”- Says Lucifer in a low breath, talking to himself. I close my eyes sighing reflexively, you know guys … I don’t want to be in the middle of your whims. I’ll serve both of you gladly, we don’t need this drama.

“Seems like you are not a fan of his behavior” – a victory smile crosses his face as he notices my discontent, again, like he is reading my mind.

“It is not about that, I think he didn’t intend you to notice but … giving the circumstances it happened and now you know” – this is the most practical way since the kitchen is far from this wing of the palace.

“I intended for you to feed me today, seems like that can’t be. At which hour do you have to go to the resting aisle?” – I looked perplexed at him as I process his intentions, then I respond.

“From 5 pm, since he said he wanted me an hour earlier” – I said as I arrange the plates in the desk and he sits up, relaxing on the chair. He starts eating. 

“I see … then you will eat lunch with us” – … wait… … … what?

“Excuse me, Master. what do you mean by “Us”?” – I say hiding my panic the best I can, but I can sense is useless as Lucifer looks at me a little amused.

“Yes, I have received amazing compliments about you from everybody in this house and that means not only my brothers. So, I want you to join us in a little reunion with Lord Diavolo, he asked me but… I wasn’t so sure until now” – he looks at me intensely, sipping coffee.

Normally they take lunch together (always) in the dining hall, sometimes even dinner. Lord Diavolo doesn’t come often but he is sure to drop by now and then, they talk about political stuff and sometimes they go out to drink. He is a nice … person? … Demon? he is goofy and approachable, standing as a King but no bluffing as his position. All the servants are fond of him and trust him blindly, personally having him in the castle is relaxing.

But there is that and then is me eating with a bunch of Demons, I know this sounds paranoid, but I can’t just let my guard down. Even when this has been a warming and peaceful experience, I just can’t get the danger out of my head. I know I should feel more grateful at my situation but to be honest I didn’t expect to end in such a job. I thought I will work for some high families and in low ground parties, to end up being a servant at some house or something. But the ultimate ruler of the council directed by the King himself brought me to his home, I feel a lot of pressure and of course fear. I’m not the most confident person neither I’m looking to be, but I want to do a good job. I wanted to go slowly and gain confidence in the field but now I feel I jumped from 1 to 100 and I’m attending such high standard places that are overwhelming at times. I wish I could just take some time out of all this or just getting fired, so I can stop being in such a spot. All this extra attention from them is not making things easier and neither this announcement out of the blue.

“…”- I feel the cold sweet in my back and I panic trying to think if a way out, he just looks at me a little defeated.

“You don’t have to worry that much; we can even do it in the garden so it’s not that formal. I’m pretty much aware that you are no royalty and I don’t expect you to act as one, so no need to get in such a state” – he sips again, now looking briefly at his papers on the desk and I feel frozen not able to move as if I want to decline firmly and just run away.

“So, inform this to the chief and ask Asmodeus to help you get ready. You are not intended to act like royalty but still, you need proper clothes.” – he says as he takes his phone talking to, I presume, is Asmodeus.

I shakingly grab the tray and do my best to maintain my composure. Lucifer just looks at me and I don’t have the mental focus to interpret his face. As I leave and close the door, I almost faint, but I just place myself on the wall, trying to recover for all of those emotions.

What a way to start the day.

After a while, I recollect myself and head down to Satan’s room. Lucifer’s room is the big one at the end of the hall and Satan’s is the second one at the left, in front of Asmodeus.

I knock a little lightly but is enough since I have Satan opening the door immediately.

“I was a little worried that you wouldn’t come, but now I’m glad. Come on in, you can leave it at the desk at the balcony” – he says with the most authentic smile I have seen from him, he is already dressed and the room is already organized, leaving behind all those books in the work desk.

They are so alike, that they even eat in the same place.

“Did you had any issues this morning?” – he asks concerned, I just deny with my head and reunite the little energy I have left to tell him everything.

I feel he needs to know.

“Lucifer was just a little angry but didn’t oppose or anything… though he did order me to Lunch with all of you” - I say placing the plates on the table and see my fingers trembling.

“Hey, are you okay?” – he says placing a hand in my shoulder.

I turn to him holding my hands together to avoid my shaking, but he notices.

“I’m just a little nervous about the lunch, you know it is my first time with demons” – he reaches my hands, placing his on top of them and brings a strawberry to my mouth.

“Eat a little, you seem pale. What would be of me if my servant faints on me?” – he smiles a little more, this time with… warmth? In his eyes.

I eat the fruit and relax a little, Satan lifts his hand to my check making me look at him.

Looking at me like he did yesterday, I feel the heat on my face.

I’m feeling something in my chest, … what is this?

“I want to give you something. I thought to give it to you later today, but I receive a little help from a sorcerer, and it’s finished” – that must be Solomon, the only sorcerer around here.

He shows me a Gold bangle. Wide, thick, and with the symbol he carries on his coat. In the middle is a Green emerald, that resembles his eyes.

“My lord…. I-, why-?”- I stutter with confusion in my voice.

“Call me Satan, and this is my gift to you. Take it as your …. Uniform? I want people to know you are my direct servant and that they recognize you as MY human”- he takes my arm, sliding his hand down to mine, taking it as he raises it above his shoulder, lips almost touching it.

Then he takes my wrist sliding the bangle, takes my hand again and the piece of jewelry falls into my elbow.

Then, he takes my forearm and slides the bangle to my upper arm until it fits perfectly, by now his eyes are into mine, his face so close I can feel his breath.

Reflexively, I hold into his arm and he holds my other arm firmly and I also hold it. He doesn’t take his eyes away from mine and we stay like this for what it felt like two minutes.

He smiles, closing his eyes and lifts my arm, arching a little to give a kiss to the emerald. He then lets me go and I feel cold, what is this pain on my chest?

“Make sure you are always wearing it, even at Lunch reunions” – he says as he turns away from me.

“… ye-s My Lord-“- I’m interrupted by his fake *insulted* face.

“Satan, call me Satan”- why do I have a sense of Deja-vu …?-

“Don’t forget that”- he says with a smirk and if he could read my thoughts, he would get mad at how much he recalls me of Lucifer.

“Yes, Lord Satan” – I say more firmly.

“That’s better. So about that lunch… if you need help, ask me. you are my responsibility” – that makes me feel that warmth in my chest again, am I misinterpreting this…? Is he..?

“… ok” – I don’t have enough energy to said anything else.

“you can leave now. I will see you then” – he touches my shoulder giving me a reassuring smile.

I take my tray and leave his room, heading to the kitchen. I go quickly and inform the chief about Master Lucifer’s plans, he looks a little defeated and I just mentally share the feeling.

“Seems you are their favorite plaything.” he says rubbing his temples - “well you are contracted under that service but I will need you to help with the preparations after you finish with Lord Asmodeus, come here and help with what you can”- he looks at me a little worried.

My boss is called Gusion, he was and kind of still is, a Duke of “hell”. He fought as a captain in the war that occurred 50 years ago and now is the one taking care of the palace, not just because of his relationship with the Demon brothers but also because if anything happens he is ready to take action to protect the palace. He is a rather nice guy; he knows how to lead and keep order in all the duties of the castle.

Though he is not as strong as any of the Brothers, he is a middle raking demon so gives more of a “royalty” vibe at most. If I were to count, there are only like 10 humans in this place, I’m the only one getting rushed in rooms and getting invited to lunches. The other ones (really nice people) are helping with cleaning, cooking, and guarding duties. We are not too many we do our job well.

As my boss leaves, I take some food and regain my composure to go to Lord Asmodeus room. As I said, he makes me give him baths, help with his beauty routines and it happens often that he jokes with me intending to see my reaction. Which of course I do not give, so he gives up, and yes, I have seen all of him. He is not the shy type, but I wish he wasn’t such an exhibitionist.

I knock.

“who is it?”- I hear a high-pitched man voice. A beautiful stylized hand opens the door.

“Lord Asmodeus, is me Y/N. I came at the request of your brother, Master Lucifer”- that last part came out on its own, I think It’s just imprinted on my head now.  
He opens the door.

“oh my, so it is you. Come in” -he says opening the door with that smile he always shows.

“So Master Lucifer? Eh…. Who would think Luci would be into such a thing, interesting nonetheless!”- he says enthusiastically, almost ... thinking aloud?

“So dear, don’t worry about anything. I already have the perfect outfit for you. you won’t look as ravishing as me, but it will leave you looking like a princess” – he says jumping across his room to his closet. 

I wait there a little tense; I have never been in Asmodeus room. all our meetings are performed in the “Relaxation” aisle where I meet with Satan every evening, I also played games with Levi there since Lucifer strictly prohibited anyone to ask me to their rooms and of course prohibited me from going there by myself. Seems it doesn’t matter anymore, since Satan took the risk of getting me into his. I wonder if Master Lucifer will scold him for this.

“Here Honey, Pink, and Lavender. you look so lovely in these colors! I actually went shopping the other day and when I sought this I immediately bought it thinking I will love to see you modeling it…” – he is really excited, touching the fine fabric longingly and staring as it is the most alluring piece of cloth he has seen. 

“Seems Lucifer had the same idea...” – he says as he reaches my eyes, looking playfully at me- “Now come and change, we will need to find the right accessories and a suitable hairstyle”

Hairstyle? 

This is a full dress up and I feel a little annoyed, all of this for an hour of lunch. But well, for an hour I can experience the rich lifestyle. 

I walk nervously and take the dress, Asmodeus takes me by the back and rushes me inside the closet, which is pretty big and has his own furniture inside. I didn’t know they had an entire room for their clothes. 

He closes the door winking at me lovingly and I start to undress, my normal clothes are a pink shirt with a shawl covering my chest, it has gold edges. I have loose pants, Sherwal style that is also pink but my accessories are gold and lavender, all of this selected by my Teacher Anahita. 

This dress is really Long still just a perfect fit for me, did he do this on purpose? Its upper part is top-like, showing my shoulders and arms but I have a transparent- lavender shawl that gives me some warmth. It is simple but elegant, as I took off my bracelets (two for each arm) I left the bangle in my upper arm, recalling he doesn’t want me to take this never. 

As I go out of the closet I see a new face in the room.

“It was really hard but Satan somehow made it work”- Solomon says as he sits on the nearest sofa and then looks at me a little surprised.

“Oh you didn’t tell me she was here” – he looks at Asmodeus questioning him with his eyes. 

“don’t worry, this is not my doing. Is Lucifer’s” – Solomon and Asmodeus turn to see me.

“You look lovely! I knew you will rock it. you have always had this beautiful, elegant, and gorgeous aura around you, … I’m surprised you are not actually royalty. your beauty is outstanding”- he says at first a little giggly but then he approaches me lightly touching my hair, with a soft yearning smile.

“you know, …I was really surprised. Well, I think everyone was, Lucifer contracting a Human for such a job, I will admit I thought you were attractive but not to such lengths” – he says now reaching his hand to my check brushing softly, really lovingly. 

“… But I think now I understand”- he smiles and gets away from me reaching his desk, looking out for something. Solomon just stays there a little uncomfortable looking at the floor, then gets up.

“well, I think I will leave. You seem to be a little busy” – he says getting up, giving me a quick look.

“aren’t you going to stay and help me with this dress up? - Asmodeus looks at him with a little pout.

“I think I will pass for now” – he walks towards me – “you have here top-fine magic, I will be delighted if you give your opinions on it” – he says patting the green emerald.

“Magic?” – I say impulsively, and he shows me a confused look.

“didn’t he tell you?” – I am falling into a panic again. He shows me an understanding look and carefully comments.

“This is a protective and tracker emerald. Satan worked really hard to create it himself, but the war brought losses, even to the intellectual side. such charms only remain in the minds of the wise and on books that were lost. So somehow, we made it work together but Satan gave a lot of his magic for this, I’m particularly interested in how it will work” – he says looking at it bewitched, as the most valuable material on earth.

“I see” – I avert my eyes to look at the emerald and feel a little observed, he gave me this to track me?

“I think he wants to protect you” – Solomon says, almost guessing what I’m thinking – “look, you are not much of a secret. So, having a Human so freely between such powerful demons is dangerous, they are strong enough to take care of themselves, but you are just a Human with no apparent magic or supernatural abilities. If you get captured or lured, they are endangering themselves, nor sure if Lucifer thought about this before but Satan sure is being careful. I think mostly, so you don’t get hurt”- he says that last part confidently and starts reaching the door.

“Such dramatic effect you cause by leaving now, and I’m the drama king” – says Asmodeus in a complaining voice to then approach me. 

“See you later you too” – Solomon leaves by the door giving Asmodeus a routine smile. 

“ara ara, he really just likes to look mysterious, but I’m actually a little surprised about Satan. He could have done it discreetly, but he just made this whole thing cover most of your arm. what a showoff” - He winks at me and starts to put on some earnings with a star sign. He then sits me down and brushes my hair, after leaving it all smooth and flat, he starts to tie a ponytail with a bright hairband and then places a hair clip above it. 

“These are real diamonds and gold, so please take good care of them” – ….WHAT?!

“Are you sure that is okay? It is just a lunch” – I say with fear, hoping he does not notice it.

“Sure it is. with us, you are going to use the best of the best and I know for sure this will delight Lucifer. We are not having one of us look poorly” – he takes me to the mirror and clutches on me, leaving his chin on my shoulder.

“You have no makeup on and you already look even more gorgeous, I’m so proud of my work”- he says happily, looking at me at the mirror – “now, sit down here and I will apply some light makeup” – he sits me down and goes to one of the drawers, taking out all kids of products. 

“I will apply some base and eyeliner … and a little lip-gloss. Something really, really cute”- he says opening the bottles and starts applying, I’m a little surprised he knows how to do this. 

He starts working on my face and I realize how little I know about him. He never really gives you deep feelings or thoughts, is a little mysterious. I wonder if it is just plain frivolity or if he is trying to hide something.

I stay as quiet as I can, he just looks greatly happy to be doing this, like he always wanted to do it and this is the perfect chance. Minutes pass and as I start feeling relaxed, he gets out of my face.


	4. Demons have feelings too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm including Asmo and Levi...  
> Asmo was planned but Levi just came on its own.   
> ...  
> to be honest with you I just wanted to write my fantasies to let them out, but this started to get more and more plot.   
> I find it interesting but I want more smexy stuff.  
> I planned a lot of smexy stuff with Luci and Satan.   
> I will bring it back soon, I PROMISE!!  
> enjoy the ridiculous plot I created XD

“There you go, it is done.”- he looks at me with a pleased smile and I look at myself in the mirror.

“...“- I never imagined I could look like this. As Asmo said if I did not know myself I will believe I'm some kind of princess.

“Stunning, right? what a little of makeup can do for a beauty like yours” – he says placing his hands on my shoulders.

“… I did not use a lot, I feel that you are the kind of girl that too much makeup will have the opposite effect. I just need to highlight what you already have”- his words shock me as much as my look at the mirror.

“… Thank you Lord Asmodeus” – I bow delicately at him trying not to ruin my hair.

“call me Asmo honey, and I will be more than pleased to do even more to you. I feel like I understand now why they like you so much, you are like a blank puppet in which I can experiment. What other beautiful looks can I give you? What other beautiful outfits can you pull off? I think the possibilities are endless” - his gaze now is not a kind one, more of a curious devilish look of an evil scientist.

I shiver and I feel the heat leaving my body. He smiles pleasantly and goes to the balcony.

“you can leave now this will last enough for you to be ready at lunch” – he sits outside looking at the garden.

“Yes My Lord”- I bow again and left his room still feeling a little drowsy. Is how all of them see me? as a toy to play and experiment? They will throw me out when they are finished? What awful things can they get away with? How far they will dare to go?

A sudden panic builds in my chest, I rest on one of the windows on the hall taking advantage of the fresh air that comes from outside. 

I don’t want to be a toy. 

Maybe… maybe I should leave.

The thoughts run in my head all morning. plans of scape, new life options where would I go, all of them giving me an escape for a little while.   
This will sound ridiculous, this is just lunch, right? And I know all of them right?

But my mind and body just go running on its own and I remember the day I learned Demons are to be feared. 

Two bodies on the floor, me hugging my siblings in terror as the adults take charge of the situation. Some demons in the deep of darkness, no one sees them, just me. a devilish smile appears and a pair of red eyes look at me teasingly. 

I shut my eyes down and when I open them again, the figure is gone.

Why am I thinking about that now?

They kill one day and then… they ask for your company.

In autopilot, I just keep doing my duties and I feel suddenly really tired. I scape for a little while to the garden and sit near the small lagoon.

The water always seems to calm me down.

The peace is broken when I feel a presence and when I turn right I see leviathan going out of the water.

How can an otaku have abs?

He looks at me and stops on his tracks. He stays frozen for a second to then blush furiously, covering himself with a towel from the floor.

“wha… wha…what are you doing here?!!!” – he points a finger and looks away putting a hoodie on.

He has some swimming shorts and of course, his hoodie gets all wet. I respond now a little amused.

“I’m just taking a break”- I get up and bow.

“Sorry if I scared you, Lord Leviathan”- I get up trying not to ruin my hair.

“I did not get scared!!! , just surprised. aren’t you supposed to be cleaning or something!”- he says drying his hair with the towel now, still blushing.

“ I will come back now, please don’t mind me”- I'm turning away from him but he speaks, making me stop.

“i... I.. I heard you will eat with us, normies like you don’t know how to act in these situations”- he pauses to then comment critically- “I don’t know what Lucifer is thinking by making you do this”- my exact thoughts, swimming boy.

“To be honest my Lord, I don’t understand either”- I say hiding my rising panic and he looks at me a little worried.

“Lucifer is a harsh but logical demon, he won’t have any human eating with us if there isn't enough reason to”- he says, approaching me a little.

“w-we…we… won't be too harsh with you, but since it is a reunion with Lord Diavolo we have to act accordingly. At least that was what Lucifer said, I… I feel a little relaxed knowing you will be there too.” He says now flushed again.

“I won't be the only weirdo out there”- he says covering his mouth and looking away. For some reason that makes me feel better, it seems I'm not the only one feeling anxious about this.

“I see, that makes me feel a little relieved, Thank you Lord Leviathan”- I bow again with an authentic smile, somehow my energy came back.

“DON’T GET ME WRONG! I-I DIDN’T SAY IT TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!”- he looks away again, this time with all his body. 

“I'm still a demon and your Lord, remember that, but demons can feel, just like humans, so..”- I open my eyes wide, he pats my head.

“you don’t need to worry too much”- he smiles warmly, I have never seen such a composed attitude from him. – “This is just a special treatment to thank you for your help, you know like Henry, he would help his allies in times of desperation. “- he says in a confident tone.

“… thanks”- now I'm the one blushing furiously, he looked so cool right now.

“yeah, you should thank me, then … see you”- he waves and goes inside the castle. Now I feel a little reassured.


	5. Closing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!  
> I just want to make an announcement  
> I won't continue this fic.  
> I kind of got stuck and could not see a continuation  
> I will leave it here, for you to read.  
> sorry :(  
> Thanks for reading!

hi guys!  
I just want to make an announcement  
I won't continue this fic.  
I kind of got stuck and could not see a continuation  
I will leave it here, for you to read.  
sorry :(  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
